vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ira Gamagori
|-|Gamagori= |-|Shackle Regalia= |-|Scourge Regalia= |-|Shackle Regalia Mk II= |-|Regalia Persona Unleashed= “I am Lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield!” —Ira Gamagōri Summary Ira Gamagōri (蟇郡 苛 Gamagōri Ira) is one of the main characters in Kill la Kill and is a member of the Honnōji Academy Elite Four. He is Satsuki Kiryūin's loyal, massive enforcer who leads the disciplinary committee at Honnōji Academy, and, being a member of the Elite Four, has a Three-Star Goku Uniform, and refers to himself under the title of Satsuki's "Impenetrable Shield". Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-C | 7-C | 7-B Name: Ira Gamagori Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Honnōji Academy Elite Four, Head of the Honnōji Academy disciplinary committee Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, strength, durability, agility, and endurance, Can change his size at will (And is always the largest person in the room), Skilled whip user, Becomes more powerful the more damage he absorbs (With Regalia Mk I) Attack Potency: ' Multi City Block Level' (Able to overpower a weaker clone of his Shackle Regalia I) | Town level (Was able to overpower synchronized Ryuko, His 3-Star uniform is more powerful than Mako Mankanshoku's 2-Star uniform) | At least Town Level | City Level (Easily overpowered several combat COVERS, Fought multiple clones of Nui Harime simultaneously) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Ryuko and Nui) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Lifted nine Emergency Rescue Suction Device's, each of which are larger than Gamagori's arm, are made of metal, and weigh approximately half a ton each. He was also able to move under the Absolute Domination field, which immobilizes all Goku Uniforms, while carrying the rest of the elite four and Mako, Nui even stating that he has Superhuman strength) | Class 100 | At least Class K Via powerscaling | Class M+ (Ripped a large hole in the High-Velocity Life Fiber Jammer, which was undamaged by the combined force of Jakuzure, Sanageyama, and Inumuta) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ (Can stop the punch of a Covers with one arm, Impacts the ground hard enough to create a large crater and launch a Shackle Regalia I clone into the air) | Class TJ | At least Class TJ (Was able to temporarily restrain Nui Harime with his whip) | Class PJ (Was able to easily destroy several Covers with a single punch) Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Took a punch to the face from Synchronized Ryuko and was uninjured) | Town Level (Was undamaged by a pipe bomb, continuous high-powered machine gun fire, and three speeding life-fiber infused cars ramming into him, Can withstand striking himself with his own whips to activate the Scourge Regalia, Took hits from Synchronized Ryuko) | Town Level '''(Tanked several dozen small missiles without being injured) | '''City Level (Able to block Ragyo's attacks with his Bakuzan armor) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with whips Standard Equipment: Tentacle whips, Disciplinary guidebook, Scourge/Shackle Regalia Intelligence: Relatively high, though more combat experience than actual intelligence Weaknesses: If someone cuts the Banshi thread of the Scourge Regalia he becomes more vulnerable, Dependent on the energy absorbed by the Shackle Regalia to activate the Scourge Regalia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength - Even without a Goku Uniform, Gamagōri possess an immense, almost absurd amount of physical strength, enough to overpower multiple Goku Uniform users without activating his own. Even when losing his uniform, he still had enough strength to grapple with a large COVERS monster barehanded. Three-Star Goku Uniform: Shackle Regalia - Gamagōri's Three-Star Goku Uniform transforms into a diabolical-looking mummy-like bondage suit which renders him invulnerable to external physical attacks while also boosting his strength and size relative to the amount of damage absorbed. The outer suit is actually made out of extremely tough cloth armor instead of Life Fibers, so attacks that seek to absorb Life Fibers are also ineffective. Although it is usually used to store energy for the Scourge Regalia, the Shackle Regalia has some offensive capability; its cloth strips can be separated into whips to strike at opponents, or simply tighten around Gamagōri's body to choke an opponent trapped in their grip. *'Secret Technique: Self-Flagellation' - If the opponent is aware of Gamagōri's special ability and refuses to attack his Shackle Regalia form, Gamagōri can use the suit's whips to attack himself, allowing him to gain the energy for Scourge Regalia's release by himself. *'Scourge Regalia' - A "secondary" transformation of Shackle Regalia. It allows Gamagōri to unleash an explosive area of effect attack powered by all damage previously absorbed. This form also grants Gamagōri multiple spiked tentacles with remarkable reach and destructive power. There is also a spiked chakram attached to the back of the armor, which can be pulled out in multiple numbers for a simultaneous attack with the whips. Finally, Scourge Regalia's arms can morph into a hollow, two-part mold of (what he states to be) the ideal, proper high school student and in turn be used to crush opponents between them, literally molding them into a "proper student". Although devastatingly powerful, the Scourge Regalia is dependent on the energy absorbed by the Shackle Regalia to function properly; should Gamagōri's defenses somehow be pierced, his second form is severely weakened. Shackle Regalia Mk.II - A revamped version of Gamagōri's old uniform. It features white bandages and a pharaoh-like mask that make it resemble the mummies of ancient Egypt. The uniform features silver pauldrons with red spikes and brown straps that scatter across Gamagōri's arms and chest. During the transformation, the uniform showed signs of electrical emission, but the electricity itself looked like chains. Shackle Regalia Persona Unleashed - The ultimate form of the Shackle Regalia. In its base form, the uniform resembles its previous forms, expect being all black with multiple golden highlights. In its active form, its much more revealing than its previous versions, and unlike the Mk.II, it bears a stronger resemblance to the original Scourge Regalia rather than the Shackle Regalia. The uniform also resembles a mix between the Scourge Regalia and Gamagōri's Nudist Beach uniform. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess' - In this form, Gamagōri's immense size, physical strength and durability are even more increased. He was able to literally squish a giant COVERS between his hands with no effort. The arms of the uniform are as tough as Bakuzan, being able to block both of Ragyō Kiryūin's Life Fiber swords, which were noted to be capable of cutting through other Life Fibers. *'Fire Fist' - A unique ability shown by Gamagōri, his right fist becomes coated in flames, which he uses to punch and one-shot multiple COVERS monsters. *'Unrestrained Ego Blast' - The most powerful ability of his Shackle Regalia, Gamagōri's face comes out of his stomach and blasts copies of it made of yellow energy that were powerful enough to break the shell of the life fiber transmitter. Key: Base | Shackle Regalia | Shackle Regalia Mk.II | Shackle Regalia Persona Unleashed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Characters Category:Whip users Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Size-Shifters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7